As a new connector standard, “USB Type C” has been regulated as a future generation standard of USB (Universal Serial Bus). According to the “USB Type C” standard, a connector can supply power to apparatus connected thereto (see for example PTL 1) as a conventional USB connector can.
A conventional USB can supply the power of 5V, 1.5 A and 7.5 W in maximum while a Type-C connector can supply the power of 20V, 5 A and 100 W in maximum in maximum permissive increase in temperature of 30 deg. C.
Since a Type-C connector is required that twenty four terminals should be arranged in a space similar to that of a conventional micro USB connector with five terminals, it is highly integrated. In a Type-C connector, since terminals are inevitably made compact, each of a power supply circuit and a ground circuit can distribute electricity to four terminals as a common circuit.